War Between Brothers
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: Stan has a crush on a very young woman who helps around the shop. Ford and Stan stopped there adventures to help while Soos is gone. But what will happen when Ford gets in the way of Stan trying to woo this woman. Rated T for master/pet in later chapters, incest, mate, and spanking. Brother vs brother
1. Chapter 1

Stan watched the young girl with interest. She been helping the shop for a while since the twins left. Soos left to go on his honeymoon with his new wife Melody. Wendy left to go to collage. Ford came in with a book and sat in his chair.

" Hello Mr. Ford." Crystal said smiling and he looked at her

" Oh hello Crystal." Ford said smiling and then looking at his book

She cleaned up while Stan pretend to check the money. God why did she had to bend over his cock thobbed it thought of bending her over then fucking her in his bed, on the couch and over the counter. Then spanking that ass for bending over in front of him.

" Umm Mr. Pines where do I put this?" Crystal asked holding a box and Stan snapped out of his fantasy

" Oh ummm over there don't break it." Stan said trying not to blush and she put the box where he said to put it

After she put it down it was her time to get off work. Ford came over there and she smiled. Stan walked over there to hear the conversation but could barley hear them.

" Of course I'll be there." Crystal said smiling and Stan snapped

Stan went to his room he gritted his teeth. Ford had another thing coming if he wanted to steal something that Stan wanted. He watched the scene played out of Ford hugging Crystal as she left. Stan grabbed a beer and sat on his bed.

" If you wanted a war brother then you got one." Stan said angrily and sipping the beer

Stan got him another beer Ford was not going to win.


	2. Chapter 2

Stan got up he had a terrible hangover. He got dressed and there was Crystal smiling going on about her day in the shop. Christ she was wearing a skirt and Stan tried not to notcied or pull at his collar god he had it bad for this girl.

" Hey Crys." Brad said smiling and she waved at him

" Can't talk working." Crystal replied as Ford came in and saw the boy

" Who is this?" Ford asked as Stan went to the cashier and counted the money inside

" Just a friend." Crystal said smiling at him and putting the box down

" You going out tonight Crystal I need to get you laid." Brad teased and Crystal stopped in her tacks

" Brad if your here to make fun of me for still being a virgin I swear I will kick your sorry ass out of here." Crystal said angrily and Ford held in a laugh

" Oh come on Crystal your no fun... when will you lose your V card?" Brad said wiggling his eyebrows and she turned around then kicked him right on his ass

" GET OUT!" Crystal yelled as he laughed and ran out

Crystal stood at the door angrily she looked at Stan and she went to angry to tears. She hated when her friend teased her and make fun of her for still being a virgin she wanted her first to be for love not just a one night stand.

" Hey... hey it's ok." Stan said gently and Crystal looked up

" Am sorry you had to hear that... He usually waits until I get off work to do that." Crystal said avoiding her bosses eyes and if she had looked at him he was angry

" So he does this all the time?" Stan questioned trying not to sound angry and she nodded

He gritted his teeth this boy had no right to judge her. So what she was a virgin she wants her fist to be special Stan thanked god no one had touched her. Ford came over there and embraced her she looked up seeing his sad expression.

" You don't deserve that Crystal why don't you take the day off today." Ford spoke gently and she smiled

" I couldn't do that Mr. Ford... it will be alright am tough I can get though this." Crystal smiled and Stan saw red

Ford had put his hand on her shoulder and Stan didn't like it not one bit. Sure Crystal and him were not dating but God he wished it. Crystal went back to work Stan paid attention to her now that Ford went bad downstairs to his lab.

He went into his fantasy of her on her knees in front of him sucking his cock. Then he bent her over a chair and fucked her while whispering gentle words. He crested her breast and whispered sweet words of love.

" Bye Mr. Pines." Crystal said smiling and he snapped out of his fantasy

" Uh oh bye." Stan said nodding and watching her leave

Then he looked down at his pants. He groaned and went upstairs.

" Damn't I got a hard on." Stan muttered and sat on the bed

He took out his cock he rubbed the head, he closed his eyes imagining that Crystal was underneath him. He moaned as he got a little faster he imaged that he put his cock in her fucking her slowly taking her in. He moved his hand faster he pictured her moaning his name him telling her she is his and she say she his his. He came and he panted.

" God Damn't I have it bad." Stan whispered and going to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

Stan got up today he was gonna have a party. He was inviting Crystal and he smiled he breathed out. He rushed down stairs and he saw Crystal. He sighed then walked over to her sweat going down his face and his hands felt sweaty.

" Here we go Stan just ask her all she can say is no." Stan whispered and he made it to her

He tapped on her shoulder she turned around and smiled at him. Stan felt his heart pounding he gulped and he felt courage inside him.

" Crystal I am having a party at the shop I was wondering if you'd like to come?" Stan questioned as she looked at him and smiled

" Of course Stan." Crystal said as he smiled brightly and nodded

He ran then felt his heart pounding like a drum. She said yes... She said yes! The day felt long he wanted the day to hurry up and get to nighttime. Finally the moment he had been waiting for nighttime. Everyone was there but not Pacifica or her family. Stan looked around then saw Crystal she was in a blue dress it was to her bottom it was short and strapless.

Before Stan could ask her to dance Ford beat him to it. Stan gritted his teeth and grabbed a cold beer.

Take away your things and go

You can't take back what you said, I know

I've heard it all before, at least a million times

I'm not one to forget, you know

( Ford dipped her and she giggled)

I don't believe, I don't believe it

You left in peace, left me in pieces

Too hard to breathe, I'm on my knees

Right now, 'ow

( Ford lifted off the ground and spun her around)

I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up

I'm so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough

Oh, (that same old love)

Oh, (that same old love)

I'm so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart

I'm so sick of that same old love, the kind that breaks your heart

Oh, (that same old love)

Oh, (that same old love)

( Stan drunk his beer glaring at Ford)

I'm not spending any time, wasting tonight on you

I know, I've heard it all

So don't you try and change your mind

'Cause I won't be changing too, you know

( Ford spun her around and out his hands on her waist)

You can't believe, still can't believe it

You left in peace, left me in pieces

Too hard to breathe, I'm on my knees

Right now, 'ow

( He had his hands on her his lowly rocking her back and forth)

I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up

I'm so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough

Oh, (that same old love)

Oh, (that same old love)

I'm so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart

I'm so sick of that same old love, the kind that breaks your heart

Oh, (that same old love)

Oh, (that same old love)

( Stan watched the scene in disgusted he hated his brother's hands on Crystal)

I'm so sick of that, so sick of that love

I'm so sick of that, so sick of that love

I'm so sick of that, so sick of that love

I'm so sick of that, so sick of that love

( Ford spun her around facing him and dipped her again)

I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up

I'm so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough

Oh, (that same old love)

Oh, (that same old love)

I'm so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart

I'm so sick of that same old love, the kind that breaks your heart

Oh, (that same old love)

Oh, (that same old love)

After the dance Crystal went to the punch bowl and got her some. Stan decided to go ask her before Ford asked her again. Stan fixed his collar went up to her and Crystal turned around.

" Crystal will you dance with me?" Stan questioned as he extends his right hand and smiled

" Of course." Crystal said smiling and grabbing his hand

Stan lead her to the center he put his hand on her waist and the other entwined with her right hand.

This time, This place

Misused, Mistakes

Too long, Too late

Who was I to make you wait

Just one chance

Just one breath

Just in case there's just one left

'Cause you know,

you know, you know

( He spun her and looked into her eyes)

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

( He dipped her and his free hand grabbed her bottom)

On my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

'Cause with you, I'd withstand

All of hell to hold your hand

I'd give it all

I'd give for us

Give anything but I won't give up

'Cause you know,

you know, you know

( She squeaked and looked at him)

So far away

Been far away for far too long

So far away

Been far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know

( He grinned and she slowly smiled)

I wanted

I wanted you to stay

'Cause I needed

I need to hear you say

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I forgive you

For being away for far too long

So keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

( He lowed his face and she blushed)

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me and, never let me go

Stan watched her face for a moment he didn't remove his hand from her bottom. Crystal slowly moved her hand she brushed his chin she felt his stubble and he kissed her hand gently.

" Stan." Crystal said smiling and he slowly brought her closer to him

" Crystal I ... I ." Stan tried to say and then kissed her

Crystal's eyes widen then as they parted Stan watched her reaction. Stan felt a hand on his shoulder and then a fist connected with his face.

" Get your hands off my girlfriend Stanley!" Ford said angrily and Stan rubbed his cheek

" Your WHAT!" Stan said angrily and stood up burning red

Crystal covered her lips looking at Stan with a blush. Ford put his arm around Crystal's waist and begun to walk away from Stan. Crystal looked at Stan as she walked away with Ford. Stan smirked he was going to win this war between his brother because he got a taste Crystal's lips.

" Sweet as suger" Stan smirked and licked his lips


	4. Chapter 4

( Warning sex scene! Don't read unless you want to.)

The next morning Stan was in the shop. Crystal was cleaning and when she saw him she avoided his stare. He smirked he could see the blush on her face.

" Crystal could I see you in my office?" Stan questioned as she looked away and bit her lip

" Yes sir." Crystal said as he smiled and they went into the break room

Crystal was wearing a skirt and Stan pinched her bottom. She squeaked turned around and he slapped her bottom.

" Mmmmmm nice ass... sit on the counter." Stan said smiling with a hmm and ordered

" Mr. Pines I don't think this is appropriate for the work place sir." Crystal said blushing and he laughed

" Listen you danced with my brother last night, I kissed your lips you were pretty naughty not telling me you and my brother are dating you say this isn't appropriate for the work place but your body is telling me something else now do as your told." Stan smirked and breathed hot air on her ear

Crystal sat on the counter Stan moved slowly he placed his hand on her thigh then took off her shoe. He began up her leg to her thigh. She bit her lip he dis the same with her other leg then he looked at her.

" Take off your skirt and lay down on the counter." Stan whispered and she bit while doing it

Stan took an opportunity to see her thighs they weren't skinny they had meat on them just the way he liked his girls with meat on there bones. He picked his lips he noticed her underwear they were black and with a little pink bow on the front. He lifted her thighs up to take off her underwear and he looked at her.

" Take off your shirt then lay back down." Stan said as she sat up and took off her top

She laid down then she wondered why the hell was she letting him order her around Ford was her boyfriend if anyone should take away her virginity it should be Ford right? Or did she want Stan to be the one he was driving her crazy kissing her thighs acting like she was a treasure or something. She wasn't anything special at least that want she thought.

" Do you know how crazy you drive me, I want you, I want to fuck you hard right into this counter, I want your virginity to be mine, I want to be your first and then see my brother's face when I tell him what is now mine." Stan said breathing heavily and Crystal blushed madly

He lifted her up took off her bra and laid her down on the counter again. Then he grabbed her hand and put it on the front of his pants.

" See how hard you make me, cleaning up the shop wearing a skirt, bending over infront of me and teasing me you've been very bad for not telling me your dating my twin but I forgive ya cause I am gonna make you mine." Stan said unzipping his pants and taking off his shirt

He let his boxers fall she looked he had chest hair. Crystal reached on and ran her hand in his chest hair with a blush to her cheeks. Stan kissed her neck making hickeys appear and she moaned while wrapping her arms around his neck.

" Stan." Crystal moaned and he smirked

" That's right babe moan for me." Stan said as he parted her legs and gently entered her

Stan licked her breast, he kissed her neck then licking and Crystal gasped. Stan grabbed her breast then kissing her neck again and lightly biting her neck. Crystal wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled Stan in a deep kiss.

" God you don't know how long I wanted to do this Crystal." Stan moaned and moved faster

" Stan." Crystal moaned forgetting about Ford and gave into the man on top of her

He went harder and faster he enjoyed her moaning for him. She looked into his eyes and he looked right into hers his eyes full of passion with a mixture of love.

" Your so tight." Stan growled and she blushed

" Stan." Crystal whispered and he looked at her then leaned in close

" Scream for me babe I want to hear you." Stan said smiling and she gasped wrapping her legs around his waist so he could get deeper

" Stan ... Stan ... Stan ... ... Stan ... Stan Oh my STAN!" Crystal moaned and then screamed

Crystal felt fire in the pit of stomach she looked at Stan and bit her lip.

" Stan ... Am gonna... Am gonna." Crystal moaned as he licked her nipples and smirked at her

" Cum for me babe... scream my name as you come so the world will know your mine." Stan whispered and growled

" ... Stan oh god... oh god... oh god...OH STAN!" Crystal yelled and moaned as she came

He moved faster then came with a gunt and collapsed on top of her. He got off her they looked at each other and then they smiled at each other catching there breath.

" Stan I need to...WHAT THE HELL!" Ford said coming in the office and saw the two together

" Ford." Crystal said embarrassed and feeling really guilty that she just had sex with his twin

" Get out Ford she's mine now, get your clothes on babe and I'll clean this up later." Stan said angrily and she got her clothes on

Ford matched out the room furious. Nope this was far from over Stan may have won the battle but he was not gonna win the war.


	5. Chapter 5

Stan was kissing Crystal's neck as she moaned. He moved faster inside her and looked into her eyes. They had been doing this for a week yet she was still tight around his cock no matter how much he fucked her.

" Stan...please...please let me cum." Crystal moaned and gripped the bed sheets

" Call me master then I'll let you cum." Stan said smiling and she looked at him

" Master please." Crystal blushed and moved even faster

They came together. Stan pulled up his pants after putting her underwear up and Crystal kissed his lips.

" I love you." Stan said smiling and she looked at him with a blush

Crystal put her hand on his face and felt his stub. She liked it when he shaved and she could feel the stubs on his face. Then she ran her hand though his chest hair and looked into his eyes.

" Stan... ok I've had enough Crystal you have to choose me or him." Ford said coming in and then grew angry

" Am sorry Ford but ... I've fallen in love with him." Crystal said smiling at Stan and Stan smiled gently at her

He licked the side of her neck as Ford left. Stan rubbed his finger on her face and snuggled against her. Crystal kissed his neck and cuddled up to him.

" I love you to." Crystal said smiling and they went to sleep

The next day the couple went down town holding hands. They made it to a restaurant and sat down at a table.

" This is nice, Crystal will you ... go on another date with me?" Stan questioned as she smiled and he kissed her hand

" Yes Stan I would like that." Crystal said smiling and they kissed

Deep in the forest somewhere. Ford found the rock and nodded.

" I can't let him have her no way." Ford said opening his book and reading from it

" Ah it's great to be...You now I can destroy you!" Bill said smiling and then angrily

" Not so fast Bill I want to make a deal." Ford said as Bill stopped and looked questionably at him

" How do I know your not going to trick me again?" Bill said as Ford extends his hand and Bill looked at him

They shook hands and Bill relaxed but still watched the pine twin with questionable eyes.

" So what's the deal?" Bill asked as Ford sighed and looked passed the bushes

" That's what I need, I want Crystal to be mine and not his." Ford growled and Bill's eye widen

" Oh... a girl she's pretty...I think I make that happen but I need to get to know this girl." Bill said licking his lips and Ford nodded

" What ever you need to do." Ford said smiling and Bill grinned


	6. Chapter 6

Crystal was cleaning the shop. When the door open two teenagers looked around.

" Grunkie Ford, Grunkie Stan." Mabel said as Ford and Stan came out

" Look at you two, you have grown up man I feel old." Stan laughed seeing his niece and nephew

Dipper smiled as he hugged both of then and saw Crystal. Mabel didn't notcied her until Dipper was staring at her.

" Oh kids this is my girlfriend Crystal." Stan said smiling and Crystal smiled at the two

" Oh my gosh, when did this happen!" Mabel said excited and her eyes lit up

Stan escorted both of the twins as Ford followed them. Crystal laughed there were two more twins and she was finishing cleaning.

" Excuse me are you closed?" A mysterious man asked as she smiled and he looked at her

" No sir we are still open." Crystal said smiling and he looked curiously at her

He made his way around the shop and Stan came in there. He pretended not to notice him and Stan grabbed her waist.

" Oh Stan we have a customer." Crystal giggled and Stan looked at him

" He's not paying attention babe, besides don't you want me ummm." Stan said looking at him and then he grinned

Crystal blushed then kissed his lips he put his hand on her bottom and squeezed it making her squeak. She blushed and he laughed.

" What the hell was that." Stan said smiling and she pounted

" Not funny." Crystal said as he smiled and licked her neck

" Ummm I thought it was sexy think you can do that it bed tonight." Stan purred and she blushed

" Not infront of the customer Stan, am so sorry sir about my boyfriend." Crystal apologized and he nodded

" It's ok ma'am nothing wrong with young love." The mysterious man said laughing and he left after paying something

Crystal finished cleaning and started cooking. Mabel and Dipper were sitting at the table. Ford and Stan came in the room. Bill was peeking in the window and Crystal turned on the radio. Stan's and Ford's jaw dropped Crystal was in a black skirt and a black tank top. He pulled at his collar and gulped god he was gonna make her pay for this.

Be my woman, girl, I'll be your man  
Be my woman, girl, I'll be your man

She started dancing

Yes I'll be your woman  
Yes I'll be your baby  
Yes I'll be whatever that you tell me when you're ready  
Yes I'll be your girl, forever your lady  
You ain't ever gotta worry, I'm down for you, baby

She grabbed Stan and danced with him

Best believe that, when you need that  
I'll provide that, you will always have it  
I'll be on deck, keep it in check  
When you need that, I'm a let you have it

Bill watched with interest and licked his lips

Beating my drum like dum di di day  
I like the dirty rhythm you play  
I wanna hear you callin' my name  
Like, hey ma ma, mama, hey ma, mama  
Banging the drum like dum di di day  
I know you want it in the worst way  
I wanna hear you callin' my name  
Like, hey ma ma, mama, hey ma, mama

Ford blushed and the two teenagers smiled

Be my woman, girl, I'll be your man  
Be my woman, girl, I'll be your man

Yes I do the cooking  
Yes I do the cleaning  
Plus I keep the na-na real sweet for your eating  
Yes you be the boss and yes I be respecting  
Whatever that you tell me cause it's game you be spitting

Best believe that, when you need that  
I'll provide that, you will always have it  
I'll be on deck, keep it in check  
When you need that, I'm a let you have it

Beating my drum like dum di di day  
I like the dirty rhythm you play  
I wanna hear you callin' my name  
Like, hey ma ma, mama, hey ma, mama  
Banging the drum like dum di di day  
I know you want it in the worst way  
I wanna hear you callin' my name  
Like, hey ma ma, mama, hey ma, mama  
(Hey!)

Be my woman, girl, I'll be your man  
Be my woman, girl, I'll be your man

Whole crew got the juice  
Your dick came the truth  
My screams is the proof  
Them other dudes get the deuce  
When I speed in the coupe  
Leavin' this interview  
It ain't nothing new  
I been fucking with you  
None of them bitches ain't taking you  
Just tell 'em to make a U  
That's how it be  
I come first like debut

So, baby, when you need that  
Gimme the word, I'm no good  
I'll be bad for my baby

(So I) make sure that he's getting his share  
(So I) make sure that his baby take care  
(So I) make sure I'm on my toes, on my knees  
Keep him pleased, rub him down  
Be a lady and a freak

Beating my drum like dum di di day  
I like the dirty rhythm you play  
I wanna hear you callin' my name  
Like, hey ma ma, mama, hey ma, mama  
Banging the drum like dum di di day  
I know you want it in the worst way  
I wanna hear you callin' my name  
Like, hey ma ma, mama, hey ma, mama

Be my woman, girl, I'll be your man  
Be my woman, girl, I'll be your man

After dancing they eat and Stan shot some faces to Crystal secretly telling her she was in for it tonight. Crystal smirked and got up then slowly rubbed her hand on his face.

" I can't wait." Crystal whispered as he blushed and his eyes widen


	7. Chapter 7

Ford looked in the mirror he sighed. He was in blue boxes and a white tank top. Same size as his brother or should he even call him that. Crystal was his girlfriend but then Stan stabbed him in the back again and stole what was his.

He went down stairs and saw Crystal holding five pieces of paper. She was wearing a light yellow nightgown and a white robe was on the arm of the chair. She looked worried and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

" You ok?" Ford asked as she smiled and then nodded

" Yeah am fine just... just trying to figure out this." Crystal said as he grabbed one and looked at it

It was a medical bill for radiation treatment and kemo therapy. He looked at her with wide eyes and she looked at him.

" Did...did you have cancer?" Ford asked as she frowned and sighed

" Yes four years ago I was diagnosed with breast cancer." Crystal said as he looked shocked and then he hugged her

Ford gently rubbed her back and looked at her. Crystal didn't say a word but let him hold her and he sniffed her hair.

" I didn't want people to know I had cancer but I beat it and am here." Crystal said smiling and he smiled

He reached roughly grabbed her when he saw Bill and Stan ran down then stood by his brother.

" What the he'll is he doing here I thought we defected him!" Stan yelled as Ford rubbed the back of his neck and looked away

" I summoned him because I couldn't handle you and Crystal being together." Ford said as Stan glared at him and got his girlfriend away from Ford

Bill floated over there and used his magic to lift Crystal up high. She looked fearful and she looked at Stan.

" Stan... GET ME DOWN." Crystal said scared and both twins grew angry

" Ahhh. Ahhh not so fast Ford you said no matter the cost I believe I'll keep her until you two come to an agreement." Bill said as Ford looked shocked and Stan gritted his teeth

" No I don't want that put her down the deal is off!" Ford screamed and Stan snapped

" Your scaring her!" Stan yelled as Ford held him back and Bill laughed

Then he left with Crystal and Stan looked at Ford.

" You had to do that...You couldn't let me be happy with her." Stan said angrily and Ford sat on the floor

" Am sorry Stanley I really am, I just when I smell you fucking her I get crazy." Ford said sniffing and Stan's eyes went wide

Stan went to Ford and kneeled infront of him. Ford looked in his brother's eyes and tears steamed down his face.

" You said you can smell us fucking...remember what mom said how our aunt found her mate that she smelt them fucking..." Stan said looking at Ford and brushing his hand on his face

" Yeah why did you bring... oh my were she's our... we have to get our mate back I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner." Ford said looking curiosity at Stan and then face palming him face

Stan hugged him and then kissed Ford. Ford's eyes widen and relaxed in the kiss then they parted. Stan smiled and Ford laughed as he embraced his mate.

" Come on let's get the kids and get out mate." Stan said smiling and Ford nodded


	8. Chapter 8

Crystal glared at Bill as he sat in the air. He twirled around his cane and then the Stan with Ford, Mabel and Dipper came in. Bill grinned and Crystal smiled at her boyfriend. Stan glared at Bill and Bill glared at him.

" Let our mate go!" Stan yelled as Ford glared at him and Crystal looked curiously at him

" Mate?" Crystal said curiously and Ford nodded

" Oh you two finally found your mate hmmmm." Bill laughed as Ford looked at him wide eyed and Stan gritted his teeth

The bastard knew Crystal was there mate he just wanted revenge on them for making his be destroyed. Bill laughed then his eye glowed red and he looked at Ford.

" You tricked me you knew she was our mate yet you took her!" Ford said angrily and Bill grinned

" Of course I knew she was your mate and Stan's to this is my revenge." Bill said with a sneer and Crystal looked at Ford

Crystal hit Bill in the eye then ran to Stan and they ran out of room. Stan and Ford were in a room together alone. Mabel and Dipper went back to their room.

Stan kissed her then Ford slipped off her skirt. After they made love to there mate they cuddled in the bed. Stan and Ford looked at each other.

" I never thought this would happen." Ford whispered and Stan chuckled silently

" Yeah me either... tomorrow we should go on a date to do something for her since you put her in this mess." Stan said smiling and Ford nodded

" Of course Stan goodnight." Ford said smiling and yawned he put up his glasses on the nightstand beside him

Stan put his on the other one and joined them in sleep his arm around her like Ford's. Stan felt loved from both his girlfriend and his boyfriend/brother. Ford opened his eye to see Stan smiling in his sleep and he smiled to then he felt Crystal snuggle in between them.

He smiled then closed his eye and went into a deep sleep with his mate and brother/ mate.


	9. Chapter 9

Ford groaned when he heard Crystal throw up for the fifth time in a row this week. Stan sat up making the bed creek and Ford watched his mate/brother rub Crystal's back. Stan helped Crystal to bed and rubbed her back as Ford kissed her cheek the lips.

Morning came Crystal went to the doctor. Stan and Ford were worried about her. Crystal came home with a smile on her face the twins Mabel and Dipper were about to leave to go back to college.

" Stan, Ford!" Crystal yelled smiling and they both ran down

" What the doctor say hon?" Ford asked concerned and Stan grabbed her right hand

Crystal smiled as tears steamed downand kissed them both. Mable almost fell over she thought Crystal was her Grunkle Stan's girlfriend.

" Am pregnant." Crystal said smiling and Ford smiled then lifted her up

" Am gonna be a papa!" Ford said laughing and running his hand though his hair

Stan was still in shock he looked at her then slowly went to her. He grabbed her hand then looked deep in her eyes and his other hand was on her face.

" Babe please don't lie am I gonna be a daddy?" Stan questioned with tears coming toward his eyes and she smiled brightly

" Stan you and Ford are going to be father's." Crystal said smiling and Stab smiled then dove in for a kiss

He hugged her lightly with tears steaming he looked at her with love and hope in his eyes. He lightly rubbed his thumb on her cheek and kissed her again.

" Am gonna be a daddy, I can't believe it." Stan said smiling and tears steamed down as he held her close

Ford joined the hug, Stan never thought he would be a father and Crystal never thought she be a mother. Due to her cancer treatment. Crystal was emotional but Stan was even more emotional then her he was so happy that he was going to be a father. Ford was so excited to be a father and Stan kissed her cheek.

Mabel and Dipped left, Stan then Ford went to bed with Crystal. They laid with there mate and held her. Stan sighed his heart was now beating fast he looked to Crystal.

" Babe will you marry us?" Stan questioned as he put his cheek in hand and Crystal sat up

" Yes!" Crystal said smiling then he placed the ring on her finger and Ford kissed her

Stan and Ford planned the wedding as Crystal went to sleep. They are going to get married to Crystal tomorrow and they would make it the best day of there lives to bad Mabel nor Dipper can come due there classes at college.

Author note: If you don't like my stories don't read them plan and simple.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been three months now Crystal was at the doctor with Stan and Ford they are finally gonna see what the baby or babies are. Stan played with his wedding ring as Ford was writing baby names for the baby.

" What do you think the baby will be?" Stan questioned as Ford closed his book and adjusted his glasses

" Does it matter as long as the baby is healthy that's all I care." Ford said smiling and Stan glared at him

Crystal came out from the bathroom and sat in between her husband's. Crystal smiled at them and grabbed a magazine.

" Mrs. Pines the doctor is waiting for you." The nurse said as Crystal got up along with Stan and Ford

The nurse looked confused as both men followed her. They got to a room with a monitor and the doctor came in.

" Ok Mrs. Pines wow... umm which one is the father?" The doctor said coming in and looking at both twins

" Both." Crystal said giggling and the doctor went to work

Stan didn't like the fact that the doctor had to look under her gown Stan did everything in his power not to punch the man in his face. The doctor spread the gel on her stomach and she grabbed both husbands hands. Ford was holding her right and Stan was holding her left.

" There is the head, the eyes and four pairs of feet...Your having twins Mrs. Pines." The doctor said smiling and Crystal smiled though tears

" Twins." Stan whispered smiling and Ford smiled as tears steamed down

The doctor continued with the ultrasound. Crystal was excited to find out not only one baby's gender but two.

" Baby number one is a boy... and number two is a girl." The doctor said smiling and Stan kissed his wife

They left Crystal held the ultrasound close to her chest. Ford was in the back writing more names and Stan was driving.

" Another pair of twins can you believe brother... wait we can't call each other that now that we're married to each other and it would be confusing to the kid's." Stan said smiling and then it faded

" Well I was kinda thinking we call each other honey or love... so it wouldn't be confusing." Ford said with a blush and Crystal giggled

They got to the shop there was a van there and Stan looked curiously at his brother.

" Expecting anybody Poindexter?" Stan questioned as Ford got out along with Crystal and Stan slowly got out

" Mr. Pines... we're back!" Soos said smiling and waving

" Oh no." Ford said with a sad look and Stan gulped

Stan hugged Soos and saw Melody going in with her bags. Soos explained that t he vacation was lovley but they wanted to come back.

" Look Soos I don't know how to say this but." Ford started and Stan stopped him

" Am closing the mystery shack... let me finish ... it can't be here I'll open another on in town ... just not here something has changed." Stan said looking away from Soos and he was confused

" But Mr. Pines me and my wife were expecting to stay here... I have a house but this is our second home." Soos explained and Crystal went up to him

" Soos the reason we can't have it here ... it wouldn't be safe for the baby." Crystal said smiling and Soos looked wide eyed

" Baby wait you and Mr. Pines... THAT'S WONDERFUL... there is so much we have to talk about oh let me grab my recorder I want to remember everything you tell me." Soos said excitedly and running in the house

Crystal smiled she did like Soos he reminded her of a big old teddy bear. Soos came back out with the recorder Crystal explained that it was not only Stan's baby but also Ford's. She told him she was having twins and Soos got major excited his boss was having a kid.

Soos left with Melody after Crystal waved them off. Stan relaxed in his chair and Ford looked at his names.

" Ok... William and Stacy." Ford said smiling and Crystal looked at him

" Yes to Stacy but no to William." Crystal said as Stan agreed and Ford nodded crossing out the name

" How about Sebastian the name of that crab from that movie we saw last week." Stan said as Crystal thought for a moment and smiled

" Sebastian and Stacy." Crystal said smiling and Ford nodded writing down the names

Ford wrote a letter to Dipper and Mabel telling them about there great cousin's. Mabel wrote back she was excited and Dipped was happy the baby wasn't going to be alone. Crystal laid down in the bed as Stan and Ford crawled in. Stan was on her left and Ford was on her right. They wrapped there arm's around her carefully so they wouldn't hurt the developing children inside her stomach.

Ford looked at Stan and Stan looked right back at him they both smiled at each other.

" Tomorrow I think we should spend some time together ... just you and me alone." Ford whispered with a blush and Stan grinned

" I would love that Poindexter." Stan teased and they shared a kiss then went to bed

Author Note: Happy Easter everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

Stan sat up sneaking out of bed with Ford. There wife was asleep still and they left the house. Stan and Ford went to a nice restaurant. They ate then left they went to a hotel and Ford pinned Stan near the door frame.

" Ohhh... I've been waiting for this since our wedding night." Stan groaned as Ford kissed his neck and licked his neck

" Oh yeah undress for me Stanley." Ford said with a smirk and Stan applied

Ford stool off his shirt, pants, shoes and glasses. Stan licked his lips and slowly made it to his husband. Stan licked the head of Ford's cock. Stan kissed up Ford's stomach and Ford rolled his head in pleasure.

" Stan... don't tease." Ford growled and Stan grinned

" Fuck me Ford... show me your my alpha." Stan whispered and Ford pushed him toward the bed

Ford fingered Stan's ass and Stan gripped the bed sheets. Ford smirked as Stan moaned when Ford hit a spot.

" Do you want me Stanley... hmmm come on baby say it say you need me." Ford said as Stan blushed and bit his lip

" Ford please...please fuck me ." Stan whispered and Ford entered him

Ford pumped inside of him enjoying the sounds. He turned Stan around so he could look into his eyes. Stan gripped his brother's shoulder as he fucked him hard.

" God Ford... faster... harder." Stan said growing and Ford smirked

Ford went faster and harder the sweat going down his face. Ford was so ready to come and so was Stan. Ford licked Stan's neck then bit his shoulder.

" Come for me Stanley." Ford said smiling and Stan nodded

" FORD!" Stan yelled coming and Ford followed after him

They got there clothes back on. They left the hotel and went back home. Crystal was up and she smiled at them.

" Hey darlings did you two have fun?" Crystal asked as Stan blushed and Ford grinned

" Yeah baby we did." Ford said as he went close to her and kissed her

Crystal wrapped her arm's around his neck and he licked her lip. His tongue entered her mouth and she groaned. Stan put his hand on her shoulder. He turned her around and begun kissing her like Ford did.

" My turn." Ford grinned and turned Stan to him

They kissed Ford bit his lip and Stan gasped. Crystal blushed madly Ford opened one eye and squeezed her breast. Crystal bit her lip and Stan chuckled.

" Come on baby let's go to bed." Stan said picking up Crystal and they went to bed

Ford kissed Crystal's stomach and Stan did the same. They laid down and Crystal smiled at them.

" I love y'all." Crystal said smiling and going to bed

" We love you to." Ford said smiling and he put his glasses on the table

Stan put his glasses on the table and cuddled with his wife plus husband.


	12. Chapter 12

Stan woke up early and he noticed Ford was not in the bed. Stan got up very carefully to avoid waking up there pregnant wife. He got to the kitchen to see Ford making breakfast and he smiled.

" What?" Ford asked as Stan shook his head and kissed his husband

" Poindexter your so." Stan begun to say and he heard a scream

Stan rushed to the room and Ford was right behind him. Crystal was sitting up she looked like she was in pain and Stan rushed to her side.

" Babe what's wrong?" Stan questioned as Ford looked over his mate and looked worried

" The babies are coming!" Crystal said as Stan picked her up and water went down her leg

Stan got her in the car and Ford drove Stan was in the back with Crystal holding her hand. They got to the hospital and the nurse's rushed her to a room.

Stan and Ford looked at each other. Ford called Soos and told him to fix up thoses two cribs now. Stan knew they weren't ready yet, they had no diapers, no crib, no baby clothes and they haven't even picked out a room for the kids. Ford looked at his mate.

" Listen I'll run to the house real quick pick out the rooms and get all the stuff we need." Ford said as Stan nodded and Ford rushed out

Stan waited patiently and the nurse came back after an hour had pass. Stan looked up and she motioned her to come with her. He made it to the room that held Crystal and the two babies.

" Met your son and daugther Stacy and Sebastian." Crystal said smiling and Stan smiled though tears

Stan got the girl she looked just like him and she opened her eyes barley. She had Crystal's eyes and he smiled at his daugther. Ford came in panting and he saw Stan holding there little girl.

" Ford come met Sebastian." Crystal said as Ford slowly went toward her and saw his son

Sebastian had Crystal's hair but he had Stan's eyes. Ford didn't see anything his son had inherited from him until he saw Sebastian's hands six fingers. Ford was smiling with tears streaming as he held their son close. That day they brought the twins and Crystal home.

" Me and Soos got the nursery up quickly Wendy got diapers everyone in town pitched in." Ford said smiling and Crystal smiled

They got to Sebastian's room it was blue with a boat theme and she gently put her baby in the black crib. When they got to Stacy's room it was purple with butterfly's and Stan put Stacy in the pink crib. They went to bed once everything was settled down.


	13. Chapter 13

Stan woke up and went to his daugther's room. Stacy was cooing and he picked her up to change her diaper. Stan changed her diaper and rocked her in the rocking chair with a bottle. Ford was in there son's room and changed his diaper. He looked at his son with a smile he kissed his forehead and fed him a bottle. Ford smiled as he held his son he couldn't ask for anything else.

Six years later

Crystal was washing dishes when Stacy and Sebastian came in laughing. Stan was reading the newspaper and Ford was fixing the clock.

" Mommy look what I made." Sebastian said holding a robot and she turned her head

" Oh mommy's smart boy... what do you got there Stacy?" Crystal asked as Stan and Ford joined her side

Stacy handed her mommy a piece of paper the paper had a beautiful picture. Stan's eyes grew wide his daugther and son had talent. He could see Sebastian was just like Ford but Stacy was just like him.

" Wow Stacy am so proud of you sweetheart, this is going on the fridge." Stan said smiling and getting the paper from his daugther

Ford took his son down to the basement and let him work with him. Crystal was worried she didn't want her kid's to be anti social when they got to school. They start kindergarten tomorrow and Crystal hoped for the best from her kid's that they will be there own person.

The next day Stan got Stacy dressed and Ford got Sebastian dressed. Crystal was waiting for her husband's and then they left. They arrived at the school and the kids looked at there parents.

" Ok bye Stacy, bye Sebastian see you when we pick you two up." Stan said smiling and heading for the car

" Stan we have to walk them in." Ford said angrily and Stan groaned

They walked the children in the room. There were probably ten kid's in the room Stan lost count so many times he gripped his daughter's and wife's hand.

" Bye mommy, papa and daddy." Stacy said smiling and leaving

" Bye mommy, daddy and papa." Sebastian said leaving with his twin and Crystal waved smiling

Crystal walked out with Stan and Ford. Ford was very proud that his children were going to school and Stan was worried about both kid's. They arrived at the house and Crystal went to wash clothes.

" Babe let's have another baby." Stan said smiling and Crystal blushed

" Stan we have two kids already." Ford argued and Crystal kissed his lips

Ford's eyes grew wide as his wife kissed him. Stan started kissing his neck and Ford got both of them in the bedroom. Ford undressed as well as Stan and Crystal . Crystal was laying on the bed her legs spread apart as Ford got in between them and thrusted inside her.

" Yeah that's so sexy baby... can I be inside you Ford just this once please." Stan whispered in his ear and Ford nodded

" Oww Stan be carefulll!" Ford said angrily and Stan thrusted in him

After they came Ford was holding Crystal close and Stan was holding both of them. Stan kissed both Ford and Crystal . Crystal and Ford left to go get the twins. Then they put them in bed once it was night time and they went to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Stan woke up and lit a cigarette. Ford woke up and coughed he glared at him. Crystal turned and gripped the pillow.

" Put that out or go out." Ford growled and Stan shrugged then left the room

Stan smoke the cigarette and went inside after putting it out. Ford was making breakfast for the kids and Crystal came in.

" Morning Stan and Ford good morning my precious children." Crystal said with a sleepy smile and kissing her kids

" Mommy's up mommy's up!" Sebastian said smiling and hugging his mother

Stacy hugged her mother to and looked up. Stan smirked the kids loved there mother just like they loved each other and them.

" Papa my teacher said that I get to color today." Stacy said looking at Stan and Ford smiled

Stacy called Stan papa and Ford daddy. Sebastian was the other way around he called Ford papa and Stan daddy. Sebastian tugged on Ford's shirt and Ford lend down getting a kiss on his cheek.

" Papa I love you." Sebastian said smiling and Ford hugged him

Stacy hugged Stan. After they hugged there parents Crystal took Stacy and Sebastian to school. Stan grabbed another cigarette and Ford grabbed the pack.

" Stop smoking." Ford said angrily and Stan snapped then went after him

" Give me back my cigarette's Ford NOW!" Stan yelled angrily and Ford made it to the room

Ford locked the door and waited for Stan to leave the door. When he didn't hear anything he opened the door and Stan was in the kitchen angry. Crystal walked in and saw the two were angry with each other.

" Stan what's wrong baby?" Crystal asked as Stan glared at Ford and Ford glared back

" He took my cigarettes." Stan said angrily and Crystal sighed

Crystal extended her hand and Ford put the cigarettes in his wife's hand. Stan kissed her once he grabbed one out of the pack and Ford growled.

" Ford darling please just let him have this you have your science stuff he has his cigarettes now please don't fight... please." Crystal said as Ford sighed and nodded

" Ok baby." Ford said as he kissed her and she smiled at him

Crystal kissed him then kissed Stan. Ford smiled he loved her so much and was glad she was there mate. Crystal was fixing a cake for there anniversary.

" Ford and Stan do you like Vanilla, chocolate or stawberry?" Crystal asked grabbing the cake mix and Ford thought for a moment

" Vanilla and Stan loves chocolate." Ford said smiling and Stan nodded

There was a knock at the door a police officer was at the door and Ford looked at Stan.

" Mr. Stanley Pines your under arrest for stealing a sofa." The cop said putting the hand cuffs on Stan and Crystal gently grabbed the police's officer's wrist

She got him sitting down on the chair she winked at Stan and Ford. Stan didn't know what his wife had planned for this cop.

" Please Mr. Jailer, won't you let my man go free?

Please Mr. Jailer, won't you let my man go free?

He don't belong in prison, though he's guilty as can be,

But the only crime he's guilty of is simply loving me.

Please Mr. Jailer, won't you let my man go free?

won't you let my man go free?

Yeah yeah yeah

( Stan) Please Mr. Jailer, won't you let this jailbird free?

Whoa ho ho

Just look into his eyes, open up that door.

Just listen to his guitar, you'll know the score.

Please Mr. Jailer, let an honest man go free.

Yeah yeah yeah

( Stan) Please Mr. Jailer, don't you make no lifer outta me.

I'm innocent, I swear it. Let my woman testify,

She'll tell you where I was that night,

( Crystal ) Yeah I'm his alibi.

Please Mr. Jailer, won't you let my man go free?

Well I'm tired of pressing license plates down in this rotten hole,

I gotta reach the outside before I lose control.

Please Mr. Jailer, don't you make no lifer outta me.

Yeah Yeah Yeah

Please Mr. Jailer, let me out of this penitentiary

(Whoa, let me out)

Please Mr. Jailer, don't you make no lifer out of me.

won't you let my baby go free?

Whoa ho ho oh, whoa ho, let my man go free.

Whoa oh oh, don't make no lifer out of me.

Please Mr. Jailer, can't you see how much love she's got for me

Well, let him go! let him go! let him go! let my man go free. Yeah Whoa

( Stan) Please Mr. Jailer. Let me out!

Please Mr. Jailer, don't make me shout.

Please Mr. Jailer, Well let me out!" Crystal sung as Stan and Ford joined in

" Well... ummm Mrs. Pines it looks like I got the wrong man my bad have a nice day." The cop said smiling gently and leaving

Stan grabbed her and kissed her. Ford did the same thing. After they got the twins they ate dinner and went to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Stan woke up with a groan he looked beside him Crystal and Ford were sleeping peacefully. He smiled and got up he saw it was Thursday he had to get the kids ready for school.

He heard there bedroom door open. Crystal was in her robe and she wore a sleepy smile. Sebastian and Stacy were in the kitchen now as Stan began to fix breakfast.

" Mommy my class is taking a field trip to the zoo Friday." Sebastian said smiling and Crystal got the permission slip

" This Friday, what do you think Stan?" Crystal asked drinking her coffee and Stan got the permission slip

Ford just got up and saw what his husband had. He looked at his son and then smiled as he grabbed it from Stan.

" Of course you can go son." Ford said grabbing a pen and Stan glared at him

" Ford I was looking at it and besides don't we want the kids to meet there grandparents tomorrow." Stan said angrily and Crystal looked at him

" I thought that was after school?" Crystal asked as Stan blushed and he rubbed his head

" It is I just forgot... I need to lay down." Stan said as he walked out of the room and Crystal rushed after him

Ford took Sebastian and Stacy to school. He gave Sebastian his signed permission slip and drove back home. Crystal was outside the room and she knocked on the door.

" Stan love please come out I didn't mean to make you sound dumb in front of the kids." Crystal said worried and Ford opened the door

Ford went in there without Crystal . Stan was sitting on the bed holding the pillow close to his chest with tear's streaming down this face and Ford wiped them away

" Stan she didn't mean to now come on Hon." Ford said gently and Stan nodded

They both got out of the room. Crystal was stirring her coffee and she looked up. She ran to Stan and hugged him close afraid he mite go back in the room.

" I'm sorry love please don't be mad at me." Crystal said as Stan looked at her and he saw tears in her eyes

" Shhhh darling it's ok I'm not mad hush now, I love you so much." Stan said smiling and kissing her lips

Ford kissed her neck and then Stan began to kiss her neck while Ford frenched kissed her. Ford got a little grabby he pinched her ass and growled as he wanted more. Stan smirked he knew what Ford was thinking he looked down he was thinking about it to.

" Do you want her that badly Ford then take her right here right now." Stan whispered and Ford nodded as he pulled down her underwear

He lifted her on the counter and lowed his pants along with his underwear. He entered her roughly and he nipped her neck. Stan grinned as his husband was doing there wife on the counter.

He lowed his pants along with his underwear and entered Ford gently. Stan watched Crystal 's reaction as Ford hit a place that gave her pleasure and they came together after a while.


	16. Chapter 16

Stan woke up when he heard Crystal throw up. Ford was rubbing her back like Stan had did. Stan got up and held back her hair.

" Crystal we will get a pregnant test for you." Ford said gently and Stan looked at him

That morning

Stan took the kids to school. Ford went to the store getting a pregnancy test and some stares. He knew they were wondering why he was getting a pregnancy test. When he got home Stan was on the phone talking to Soos who was at the new Mystery Shack in town.

Crystal waited for the test to be done and Ford paced back and forth. Stan was smoking like crazy and Crystal came out.

" I'm pregnant." Crystal said smiling and Ford lifted her up

He kissed her and Stan kissed her to. Once they got the kids from school and they sat down for dinner.

" So how was school?" Stan questioned as he fixed his glasses and Stacy smiled

" I'm getting an award for my painting daddy." Stacy said smiling and Stan smiled

Sebastian showed Ford the ribbon he got for his robot. Stan smiled at both there children and Crystal called Mr. Pines. Mr. Pines answered he didn't know who the woman was but he agreed to met both his son's again. He had a few words for his son Stanley.

In the morning they packed there bags. Of course it was winter break for the kids. Stan drove the car he was nervous of seeing his father and mother after all this time. Ford was excited for seeing his parents the kids never ment there grandparents for the first time.

Stan stopped at a place that had a sign that said Pines Pawn. He gulped he felt a hand on his shoulder and he saw Ford's hand on his shoulder.

" It's alright Stan I'm here and so is Crystal." Ford said as Stan nodded and Crystal woke up the twins

Stan, Ford, Crystal, Stacy and Sebastian walked up to the door. Ford knocked on the door and their mother answered the door.

" Stanford, Stanley it's been a long time since I saw my boys come in." Mrs. Pines said as they came in and Ford sat down

Mr. Pines walked down from upstairs and froze when he saw Stan. He walked toward him and looked at his son.

" Stanley... it's been a while your still a no good." Mr. Pines started as Crystal covered her children's ears and Mr. Pines saw the kids

" Who is she?" Mrs. Pines asked looking at the woman and the children

Ford smiled and Stan glared at his father as he grabbed his son then daugther pulled them both close to him.

" Ma, Pops this is Crystal mine and Stan's wife these are our children Stacy and Sebastian say hello to grandma and grandpa kids." Ford said introducing Crystal, Stacy and Sebastian

" I'm a grandmother oh there just darling!" Mrs. Pines said smiling and the twins smiled

Crystal shooked there hands and Mr. Pines looked at the twins with a smile. He hugged his grandkids and then hugged Crystal.

" Hey grandpa and grandma." Stacy said smiling and Sebastian looked at his twin

" Greetings Grandmother and Grandfather." Sebastian said formally and Stacy rolled her eyes

Crystal giggled at both her twins and Stan kissed her lips with passion. Ford covered both the twins eyes and Crystal swatted him away.

" Mr. Pines and Mrs. Pines I would like you to know you'll be having another grand child." Crystal said smiling and Mr. Pines hugged her gently

" The more the merrier! I am a happy grandfather!" Mr. Pines said smiling and she giggled


	17. Chapter 17

Stan waited for the nurse to come out Crystal went into labour during Sebastian's science fair. Ford stayed there to be with his son and daugther. Stacy was receiving a reward in the art show tonight. Stan saw them enter the hospital Sebastian was holding a trophy and Stacy was holding a blue ribbon. Ford had a big smile for both his kid's as talented as they were.

" Mr. Pines you have three beautiful babies." The nurse said as Stan looked shocked and Ford almost fell to the floor

Triples it was triples. Stan and Ford slowly went to the door of there wife's hospital room. Stacy and Sebastian were excited to met there siblings. Stacy and Sebastian were going to middle school after the summer was over. They had there last day of elementary school tonight.

Ford smiled at his twins who were growing up fast. They were both 10 year's old and now big brother and sister. They walked in the room and saw Crystal holding one of the babies.

" Ford met your son Stanley and our two daugther's Stevie and Sadie." Crystal said as Stan laughed and held his daugther

" What is up with the S name's Crystal, not that I'm complaining I got a kid named after me but seriously you couldn't think of any other names for our third daughter besides Stevie?" Stan questioned laughing and Ford lightly hit him

Ford looked at Stanley he had Stan's eyes, Crystal's nose and his lips, Sadie had his nose, Stan's lips and Crystal's eyes and Stevie had his eye's, Stan's nose and Crystal's lips. They were each beautiful more beautiful then he had ever imagined.

Summer

During summer Sebastian was busy with his inventions. Stacy was playing outside like a normal child. While her brother was inside like a nerd.

" Hey Stacy, your such a freak you know that!" A bully said as she bit her lip and looked at him

" No I'm not." Stacy said as he laughed and pushed her down

Her glasses fell off her face and she reached for them. The bully broke them and laughed even more.

" Your mother is a freak for marrying you dad's who are brother's, that's really sick of them and her." The bully sneered and Stacy had tears streaming down

" Hey leave her alone!" A kid said angrily and Stacy looked up

She couldn't see anything without her glasses. The kid must of done something to the bully cause he ran off. The kid help her up and gave her a pair of glasses. She put them on realizing they were hers how we're they fixed so quick.

" You ok?" The kid asked as she looked at him and smiled

" Yes I'm fine thank you... I'm Stacy." Stacy said smiling and extending her hand

The kid had blond hair and wore yellow clothes. Stacy looked at the kid and he looked at her.

" My name is Bill." Bill said smiling and she smiled back

She left him then went home. She saw her parent's together laughing with a smile on her mother's face as her father's kissed her.

" I love you Crystal." Ford said smiling and Stan smiled as he hugged them

" I love both of you." Crystal said smiling and Stacy smiled

As long as her parents loved each other she didn't care about there real relationship. She joined the hug with her parents and so did Sebastian. Stacy loved her family no matter what and no bully was going to tell her otherwise.


End file.
